A Quest for God, A Question of Will
by underdressedandovereducated
Summary: Pope Sixtus IV sends Riario to Milan to marry one of Galeazzo Maria Sforza's relatives in hopes of creating an alliance with the Italian state. However the girl he marries turns out to be extraordinary in more ways than one.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Riario entered the Pope's chambers with haste. He had no idea what this summoning was about, he could only assume it had to do with the recent mess in Florence.

"Nephew, come here." The Pope called Riario over. Riario looked around in confusion upon seeing all of Pope's advisors present. He took a seat next to the Holy Father.

"I have some good news." The Pope said. "We are sending you on a very important task to secure our relations with Milan."

"Yes your Holiness." Riario said.

"You will marry one of the Sforza girls. Her name is Costanza Fogliani. This is very important nephew. In order to secure our hold over Florence we must have Milan as our ally."

Riario felt a wave despair overcome him. He was being punished for his failures. He had never desired too be married.

"Does this displease you nephew? It is God's will."

"Of course not father."

"Holy Father." The Pope corrected. "Besides, Milan has the best fleet of ships in Italy. If you ever hope to catch Da Vinci, you will need Milan to do it."

Riario looked up at his holiness with a flicker of hope. The Pope was letting him find Da Vinci after all. This news was enough for Riario to accept being married, perhaps it was God's will.


	2. Chapter 1: Homecomings

Chapter 1

Caterina put her helmet on as she walked the streets of Milan towards the castle. The last thing she wanted was for one of the peasants to recognize her especially since she was dressed in trousers. A couch was waiting for her when she had got off the ship. She took the couch all the way in to town from the sea but decided to walk the rest of way. She hated being confined in such a small space. The streets of Milan were filled with all kinds of characters; artists, peasants, blacksmiths, intellectuals, scholars, Cathy even recognized a few people from court. The air smelled of freshly baked bread, basil, and shit. _Good god we need to improve the sewage system._ She thought.

Seeing enough of the city, Cathy took to the back roads where the trees danced in breeze. Her peaceful daydreaming was interrupted by a cry from a little boy. Cathy looked ahead and saw down the road a few men dressed in black with white crosses stitched to their sleeves grabbing a little boy. _Soldiers from the Vatican, in Milan? That is odd._ Cathy immediately ran towards the boy, drawing the sword that hung at her side.

"Unhand him!" She shouted in her most manly voice pointing her sword directly at the tall soldier holding the boy.

The two men laughed. The shorter fat man that stood next to the tall one drew his sword. Cathy threw herself in the man's direction quickly smashing her silver blade against his, it took all but a few second before Cathy had disarmed him.

"Now if you would please let the boy go before someone is hurt." She said firmly.

The man on the ground began to laugh as the other soldier drew his blade and began to swing it in Cathy's direction. Her sword flew up in defense to block the man's blade. The taller man was much more skilled in fighting, and too add to the trouble the fat man had picked up his blade and began to swing at her again.

"Run!" Cathy shouted catching a glimpse of the little boy.

The little boy ran to the nearest tree and hide behind it watching the three swords clash against each other. He cringed as the blade of his hero plunged into the stomach of fat man. Staggering the defeated solider fell to the floor. Cathy smiled and continued to face her other opponent. He was quite a challenge and one of the most skilled sword fighters she had ever encountered. It was as if he knew her every move before she had even made it. In the heat of the fight, Cathy noticed the ever-growing amount of soldiers from the Vatican surround the road. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the soldiers on a horse with his hand raised to stop the others from engaging. Her opponent noticed this distraction and knocked her to her knees. The men cheered. Cathy glanced over to see her sword out of reach. Her heart began to beat rapidly with fear instead of adrenaline. She instinctively kicked the man in the groin, rolled over on her side, and knocked his feet out from under him. She jumped up off the ground to then catch his sword that was about to fall to the dirt road. Cathy sighed in relief.

"Now if you don't mind, I shall be leaving now with the boy." Cathy turned around and motioned for the boy to come out from behind the trees. The boy looked at her with wide eyes and pointed behind her. Turning around again, Cathy saw silver metal flying towards her. She ducked, the blade barely missing her head. She swung the sword in her hand as hard as she could towards the neck of her opponent. She winced as she watched the the tall man's head roll onto the ground.

Silence filled the road as the Vatican soldiers stared at Cathy in awe and hatred. The little boy had made his way towards his hero and grabbed onto her leg. Cathy counted at least fifteen soldiers. She was doomed. The best she could do was the give the little boy a chance to run.

To her surprise Cathy watched the man on the black horse clap his hands in praise as he gracefully jumped down to dirt road. He was a man of relatively average height, and carried himself with a manner of aristocracy. He walked towards her.

"Bravo. You have defeated my very best soldier. Now if you would please take off your helmet so I can see the face of the…"He paused and looked intensely at Cathy with dark eyes "brave peasant…who has decapitated this man."

He proceeded to kick the head of the dead soldier so it landed between Cathy's feet. Cathy looked down at the head and began to feel remorse. She did not even know this man and she killed him.

"We can gladly remove it for you." The man from the horse said growing impatient.

Cathy removed her gaze from the head and looked at the man in front of her. She ungloved her right hand and removed her helmet. Gasps and whispers soon filled the quiet air. The little boy even stood back in surprise.

The man in front of her smiled. "What is your name woman?"

Cathy gulped. "Andrea."

"Well Miss Andrea, you are one of the best sword fighters I have ever seen. If you were not a woman I could use someone like you."

Cathy blushed despite the half insult inserted in the man's remark. She looked up into his brown eyes that stared at her intensely. Something in his eyes unsettled her, then again it was probably the fact that he was from the church.

"Sir, if we don't continue, we are to be late." A man on a white horse said.

The man with brown eyes looked once more at Cathy, before walking over to his horse. With grace he mounted the horse and began to move down the road. The rest of the Vatican soldiers followed him.

Cathy watched until all of the men disappeared out sight.

"Thank you milady."

Cathy looked down to see the little boy tugging on her pants. He smiled up at her.

"And thank you for not blowing my cover." She winked down at him.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Encounters

Chapter 2

"Cathy!"

Cathy turned around to see her beloved brother with a huge grin on his face and arms wide open to embrace her.

"Carlo!" She shouted running into his arms.

"I know I've been gone for long, but I really thought at least one of my beloved family members would have been with couch to welcome me home when I arrived this morning!"

"I wanted to go honestly Caterina. Father and Bona have been extremely busy preparing the castle and forbad it."

"Preparing for what?" Cathy inquired withdrawing from her brother's arms.

"Haven't you heard? We are being honored with presence of the Vatican."

"Oh god. I should have guessed. Milan reeked of shit more so than usual. There are Vatican soldiers all over the city" Cathy replied.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Carlo laughed.

"How positively dreadful. I've been gone for four years and I arrive home to my beloved Milan to be undoubtedly graced with presence of the church. Send me back to London this minute! I would even go back to Paris if I had to."

"I see you are still your dramatic self Cathy." Carlo laughed.

"Caterina!" A high pitched voice bellowed. Cathy looked at Carlo with wide eyes.

"Caterina, what on earth are you wearing?"

Cathy looked down at her clothes. She was wearing black trousers with a white blouse messily tucked into her pants. A golden belt hung around her waist, a sword fastened to the belt.

"I knew it was a mistake sending you abroad! You come back looking like a peasant in drag!" The old woman shirked grabbing Cathy's shoulders. "And oh my lord and holy father have you cut your hair?"

"Oh Grandmama, don't make me regret coming home. Besides all the fashionable young women are doing it these days." Cathy said as she flipped her shoulder length hair.

Carlo laughed as their grandmother scowled.

"Wait till your father sees you. You will send him to his grave I daresay! Now, come with me this instance. Our honored guest is arriving soon and you need to be presentable!"

"Honored guess?" Caterina looked at Carlo with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes dear sister, we are so blessed to have the company of Count Riario, nephew to his Holiness."

"Nephew to the Pope? Whatever for?" Caterina asked a bit taken aback. She had heard tales about the Count and how ruthless he was in his administration of what the her Florentine friend's called "God's will."

"Rumor has it that the Count is here to marry Costanza in order to form an alliance with Milan." Carlo said leaning in close. This was no surprise to Cathy, Costanza had just turned nineteen and was arguable the most beautiful girl Milan. She knew her father had always sought to ally Milan with Rome, this marriage sealed that fate.

"That is enough stories Carlo!" Their grandmother shouted. Cathy gave her brother an amused looked before being dragged away by the old woman.

"Count Riario, it is my greatest pleasure to welcome you to Milan!" Duke Sforza announced loudly.

Riario nodded his head.

"Allow me to introduce you to my wife Lady Bona of Savoy."

Riario bowed.

"My oldest son Carlo."

Riario and Carlo nodded at each other.

"My beautiful niece, Costanza." The blonde haired girl blushed and smiled at the Count who immediately took her small hand and kissed it.

"It is pleasure to finally make your acquaintance milady. I daresay your beauty rivals Rome itself." The Count spoke in a soft tone. Riario had to admit she was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Costanza flashed another pretty smile at the Count, "You are too….."

Just as Costanza began speaking, a large bang from behind one of the pillars drew the attention of the Count and the Sforza family. A few chambermaids hurriedly tied the bow around a young women's dress as she made her way to join the Sforza family. Cathy kept her head down and glued her eyes to the floor trying not to laugh. Carlo let out a snicker.

Duke Sforza cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention back to Costanza.

Costanza blushed, "As I was saying Count Riario, you are too kind and I do hope you enjoy your stay in Milan."

Riario smiled at the young women staring into her soft brown eyes.

"My other son Alessandro." The Duke said in a loud tone causing Riario to stiffen. Cathy smirked at her father's attempt to get the Count's attention.

"My daughter Chiara."

Riario smiled softly, taking the little girl's hand and gently kissing it, causing her to let out an amused giggle.

"And lastly our eldest daughter Caterina." The Duke said.

Cathy extended her hand. A mortified look came over her face as she removed her gaze from the floor and met familiar dark eyes.

"You must excuse Caterina for arriving late, she has just arrived from overseas, it seems she has left her manners abroad as well." The Duke said.

Riario stared at the young woman before him. This was the woman he watched cut the head off his best soldier. Except instead of trousers, she was now clothed in a blue dress that was quite different than the designs he has seen throughout Italy. He quickly masked his shocked expression with an intense gaze and kissed her hand.

Cathy felt her cheeks turn bright red as the Count's intense gaze held her own for what seemed an unusually long time.

"No matter, I am sure Lady Caterina has a valid excuse." Riario smirked.

Cathy's eyebrows cringed at his amused expression.

"Well in that case, we will take you to the dining room, we have all of respectable Milan waiting to make your acquaintance." The Duke announced.

Riario nodded and followed the Duke out of the room. Lady Bona and Costanza followed right behind the men. Little Alessandro and Chiara were whisked away by their grandmama to bed, the old woman shook her head in disapproval at Cathy as she took the children.

Cathy looked up at her brother with a confused expression causing him to laugh.

"You still make quite the entrance Cathy. Father is going to give you an earful for that one. Did you see the look on Riario's face? I'd pay fifty florin to see that again. Time is everything to Rome."

"Oh hush, Carlo." Cathy said taking his arm.

The dining room was filled with tons of amazing food, wine, and people. Cathy sat next to her brother, drinking as much wine as she could swallow.

Cathy looked up. Across the hall sat her Father and Lady Bona. On her Father's right was Count Riario, and on the Count's right was Costanza. She watched as the Count whispered things into Costanza's ear, the blonde beauty laughing in return.

"Looks like Costanza already has Riario wrapped around her finger." Carlo remarked following his sister's gaze.

Cathy smiled. "Let us hope she keeps ensnaring him so he will wed and bed her, and then whisk her away to Rome so we can be free of the Vatican's presence."

As Cathy spoke the Count's eyes met hers. He stared at her intently. She dared not shift her gaze. There was something so intriguing about the way he stared.

The festivities soon moved to the dance floor. Cathy watched the Count closely as he gracefully gilded along with a smiling Costanza. She liked her cousin, but she was jealous. Her father had always favored Costanza over her and Chiara. However, Cathy decided long ago that she would have rather died than been a proper lady. She wondered how boring Costanza's life must be, and how her journal must be filled with trivial romantic encounters, tonight being the most zealous. Cathy walked towards the table to fill her glass with more wine.

"Lady Caterina." Cathy froze at the sound of her name. She placed the glass of wine down on the table and turned around.

"Do you dance as well as you play with swords?" Count Riario smirked his hand reaching out toward her.

Cathy bit her lip before smiling."I guess you will find out." Cathy placed her hand in his. She was surprised to find he had soft hands.

"Please call me Girolamo." He whispered in her ear before taking his place across from her. Cathy looked at her brother who stood next to the Count, making mischievous eyes at her. She felt her cheeks warm and turned her gaze back at the Count.

The music began and soon Cathy found herself going through the motions of the dance. Her dark blue eyes locked onto Riario's brown ones. She felt her heart jump up her throat when the Count's firm hand gripped her waist, her face so close to his she could feel his breath tickle her lips. And in a moment too soon, she spun away from him as the music demanded. The two continued on with this charade for what seemed like a lifetime, each time she swore his face grew slightly closer to hers. The music finally ended and Cathy internally sighed with relief.

"Lady Caterina." Riario bowed and quickly walked away without looking her in face. Cathy stood stunned until she was pulled into the next dance by her brother.

"What the hell was that all about?" Carlo asked spinning his sister around.

Cathy placed her hand on Carlo's shoulder. "If I had any idea I would tell you."

The two Sfroza's looked over at the Count to find him attentive at Costanza side.

Cathy spent the rest of the night seeking out Riario's gaze which he actively avoided and dismissed.

She finally gave up and retired to her chambers.

"Cathy."

Cathy turned around too see Lady Bona following her. She smiled and embraced the woman who loved her as if she were her own daughter.

"I am so glad to see you home." The woman smiled.

Cathy smiled before looking down.

"Do you not wish to be here child?"

"To be honest, I've been in court for less than a day and I already miss being abroad. I think I hate Milan." Cathy confessed.

"Oh Caterina do not say such things."

"It is true! Please help me convince Father to let me go back to England. Everything here is so plain, and everything there is so adventurous, and alive!"

"Hush child, before someone hear's you. You are of age now, your father wishes to marry you to a rich Italian lord."

"Oh god, I don't want to marry an Italian lord. Italian men are so boring. I want to marry an English knight!"

"Oh Caterina, you silly girl. Life is not all romantic and novelty. Besides Italian men are exceptional. I saw the way Count Riario was looking at you, is he not man enough for you?"

Cathy looked up in surprise. "Count Riario looking at me?"

"Do not play games Cathy. Practically all of court saw you two dancing together."

Cathy blushed. "Count Riario seemed quite taken with Costanza. She is the most beautiful girl in Milan."

"We shall see." Lady Bona said raising an eyebrow at Cathy.

Cathy stood for a moment before continuing to her chambers. She would definitely be writing in her journal tonight, for it was the first time a man had ever looked at her the way Riario did and she wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

**I'd love for some reviews from you lovelies! **


	4. Chapter 3: An Invitation

Riario awoke the next morning to the knock of one of the Sforza house maids informing him that it was mealtime. He swiftly got ready despite how tired he was. He spent the entire night having nightmares of Da Vinci stealing the key from around his neck. He tried to keep his wounded pride at bay, but deep down he had the desire to destroy Da Vinci. However he was ashamed about how much he had allowed this desire to invade his thoughts and dreams. Desire was an enemy of God.

The dining table was relatively bare. Lord Sforza, Lady Bony, and Costanza were the only ones in attendance. Normally Riario would have deemed this highly rude, but he had no desire to see the children of Sforza, they were mere distractions to his goal of securing an alliance with Milan by marrying Costanza.

"Count Riario, would you care to join the lovely Costanza and I for a tour of the castle?" Lady Bony inquired after they had finished eating.

Costanza smiled coyly at the Count. Riario looked at the young girl hiding his unamused expression with a grin. She was a very beautiful gentle girl, she deserved someone who would cherish her.

_I guess they were all pawns when it came to the Pope's wishes,_ he thought.

"I would be delighted milady." Riario said looking at Lady Bony.

The three of them wandered the through the castle; Costanza's arm intertwined with Riario's. He felt her small thumb stroke his forearm occasionally. The Sforza's had plenty of art displayed throughout the castle. Riario found this annoying especially since it reminded him of the Medici's. It seemed as if all of Italy had fallen under this forsaken spell of humanistic ways.

When they arrived to the garden Riario heard loud shrills of young children and a woman's laughter. Suddenly the two young Sforza children ran into the garden with a disheveled Caterina chasing them. He watched as the woman grabbed one of the children from behind and start spinning around in circles. Both of them laughed with glee before falling to the ground and rolling around in the dirt. They looked so carefree, and happy. Riario's mother use to spin him around as a child in a similar manner before she died.

"Cathy." Lady Bony called. Cathy looked up to see the Count with Costanza on his arm, and her step mother.

Cathy quickly stood up. Her expression was grave as she looked at the Count and Costanza and curtsied. Riario noticed a hint of a smile before the young woman turned around, running after her brother and sister and out of sight.

"You must excuse Cathy, Count Riario." Costanza said. She was determined to prove to the Count that she was not like the rest of her rampant cousins.

Riario smiled sweetly at Costanza before looking back to the horizon where Lady Caterina had disappeared too. Her behavior was something he would usually be repulsed by. However there was something about her that he found absolutely captivating. She had the battle skills of a warrior and mannerisms coated with an unusual innocence.

"Yes Count Riario, do pardon Cathy. She is very wild and possesses a curious nature but she has the most generous and loving heart." Lady Bony remarked with a wicked smile. She could tell the Count was taken if not a least drawn to Caterina.

"Lady Caterina seems like the most agreeable of ladies." Riario replied politely trying not seem too interested.

Costanza laughed. "When she wants to be."

That night there was another feast. Cathy was surprised to find Riario spending most of the evening talking with her father in a discreet manner instead of in Costanza's arms.

"What do you suppose they are scheming about?" Carlo whispered into his sister's ear. He wrapped his arms around her waste and placed his chin on her shoulder. Cathy brought her glass of wine to her lips and placed her hand on her brother's arm.

"Florence." Cathy said rather bluntly. She felt her brother withdraw himself from her.

"You know?" Carlo asked.

"I received a letter from Lucrezia this morning. She says they are in hiding. They cannot even flee to family in Rome in fear of the Pope and Riario. Lu tells me that Lady Orsini is in terrible spirits because of Lorenzo's condition."

"Where are they?"

Cathy looked at her brother unamused. "She did not say, which is for the best in case my letters were opened by another."

"Father and Riario talk of Lorenzo as if he is already dead." Carlo stated.

"Father lets you listen to him and Riario speak?" Cathy asked shocked.

"Don't act so surprised Cathy we aren't children anymore. Anyway I don't like Riario, he acts as if he were God's angel sent down from the heaven's to govern us all. He uses God's will as an excuse for his actions as well as the Pope's. Do you know Cathy he slaughtered a whole town of innocent peasants because of their ignorance of bible stories!"

"Surely he must slaughter me then because I am afraid I remember close to nothing from our bible studies." Cathy said as she stared at Riario from across the room. "God's will? It's the excuse every man of Rome uses when faced with their own hypocrisy."

"That's not it though Cathy..." Carlo said leaning in close. "Riario actually believes it and that is the most dangerous belief of all."

Cathy looked up into her brother eyes. It was clear that Carlo was not pleased with Riario's presence in Milan. Cathy was definitely starting to agree.

"What are you two so solemn about?" Costanza asked as she approached her two favorite cousins with her trademark smile. Cathy exchanged a quick glance with Carlo before turning her attention to Costanza.

"Take a turn around the room with me dear Cathy." Costanza said. Cathy nodded and took her cousin's arm.

"Tell me dear Cathy, what do you think of the Count?"

The young women looked over at Riario.

"I think Count Riario is everything a gentleman of Rome should be."

"Yes indeed he is." Costanza sighed. "Do you think him handsome?"

Cathy blushed a little. She thought he was incredibly attractive although she would never admit to it. "I think the Count is pleasing to look at."

"Yes so do I." Costanza agreed. "Oh look here he comes, let us talk of something interesting."

"Like what?" Cathy said confused yet amused with her cousin's antics.

"Lady Costanza, Lady Caterina." Riario spoke softly with smile. Cathy almost forgot what Carlo had told her about the man. The tone of his voice always made her forget reason.

Costanza quickly cleared her throat. "Count Riario."

Cathy nodded in acknowledgement.

"I was just talking with Lord Sforza and he agreed to allow you both to accompany the Vatican soldiers and I back to Rome to meet his Holiness and to see our beautiful city."

Costanza gasped in excitement. "You are not teasing us are you?"

"No." Riario replied with a smile. He looked over at Cathy who stood in complete shock with a very unpleasant facial expression.

"Isn't that wonderful Cathy? We are to go to Rome. How kind of Count Riario! Isn't he very kind Cathy?" Costanza squealed shaking Cathy's arm.

"Yes very kind indeed." Cathy said forcing herself to smile.

"I hope this not an inconvenience for you Lady Caterina, I know you have just recently arrived in Milan." Riario replied a bit annoyed with the woman's obvious displeasure.

"Certainly not. I have always been fond to learn more about Rome and her secrets." Cathy said staring into the Count's brown eyes.

She could tell her reply confused Riario as he cleared his throat.

"Excellent. We leave first thing tomorrow." Riario said.

"Tomorrow?" Cathy blurted out.

"Yes Lady Caterina." Riario said before leaning in closer. "Rome does not like to be kept waiting, I hope you do not encounter that hardly kept secret."

Cathy's eyes widened at the Riario's suggestive tone. Costanza and Cathy watched as the Count left the dining hall in an abrupt manner.

"Cathy! You really ought to be more polite!" Costanza repeated following the Count out of the hall.

**Tell me what you guys think! :) **


	5. Chapter 4: The Way To Rome

"You will do everything in your power to make sure Riario marries Costanza do you understand? Do not come back to Milan until they are married!" Duke Sforza said in jarring tone.

Cathy looked over at Carlo, he hid his expression from her.

"Caterina!" The Duke yelled.

"Yes father." Cathy answered.

"Good." The Duke said in a calmer tone. "This is of great importance."

Cathy stood confused. She had never seen her father so hostile. It was as if something had changed in him since last night when she saw him talking to Riario.

"On one condition." Cathy added. Her father looked up at her. She could see his eyes widened in anger and surprise. Even Carlo was shocked by her response. He took a step closer to his sister in case their Father tried to strike her.

"I want the truth. I want you to tell me the truth for once in my life. I want you to tell me the real reason why you want Costanza to marry Riario? And don't tell me it's an honor; we all know you couldn't give a single shit about the Vatican. You send me away for four years and I come home and find the Medici's in shambles and you plotting with the church to take over Florence!"

The Duke immediately charged at his daughter. He grabbed Cathy's shoulder and slammed her against the wall. Carlo quickly placed his hand on his father's arm.

"Father, please." He pleaded.

"You dare question me daughter? After everything I have done for you? I let you go frolic around with the fucking English bastards, I let you disgrace our family name by allowing you to prance around in trousers cut your hair and play with swords! But I will not allow you to ever question me again." The Duke yelled. He let go of Cathy's arm and stormed out of the room.

Cathy rubbed her arm and stood in silent anguish. None of her questions answered.

"Fucking hell Cathy are you mad?" Carlo said looking at his sister with concern.

"I'm sick of being lied too. I am sick of being treated like a child! Like an inferior! I could fight any man in Milan, any man in Italy in single combat and strike him down! Yet I don't get a shred of respect." Cathy vented.

"Cathy you are a lady, and Father is right, you should be grateful for the way he has let you conduct yourself for the past several years." Carlo said.

Cathy looked at her brother annoyed.

"Lady Caterina, The Count and Lady Costanza are waiting." A vatican soldier interrupted as he entered the room. Cathy took one last look at her brother before taking leave.

"Lady Caterina." Riario greeted not bothering to mask his frustration of her overdue arrival.

"Count Riario." Cathy replied a bit sarcastically.

Riario sought her gaze but she refused to look him in the eye. His frustration grew.

"Your carriage is waiting over there, your dear cousin has been waiting for you, as have I. and the entire Vatican guard" Riario replied immensely agitated.

"Actually, I prefer to ride. I had my horse prepared. So I'll be riding if you don't mind." She said dryly finally fixating her dark blue eyes on his brown ones.

Riario clenched his hand in rage before speaking calmly, "Certainly not."

Cathy observed his hand; clearly he did not like to be challenged. She laughed to herself before turning her lips into a sweet smile.

"Good." She said.

All of Riario's anger was suddenly transformed into confusion when he watched Caterina's plump little lips twist into a genuine smile. And this feeling he loathed.

A servant boy brought out a beautiful white horse. The Count offered his assistance to Caterina but she politely declined swinging herself up onto the stallion with the grace of well trained solider. Riaro mounted his own horse and signaled for Romans to leave.

Cathy trotted along the side of the carriage making awkward faces at Costanza when their eyes met. Her cousin giggled in amusement. The day slowly began to fade and Cathy began to grow tired. They had stopped for a moment to allow the horses to rest. Riario was bent on getting to Rome tomorrow morning forcing them to travel throughout the night. Cathy wandered off away from everyone for a moment.

"Milday, we are about to leave soon." One of the soldiers said approaching out of the dark trees. He stared at her for moment before leaning close. Cathy stood back, her hand automatically reaching down for her absent sword. She cursed herself wearing a dress.

"I know who you are. You slaughtered two of my friend's back in that shithole you call a city."

"Maybe you should have told your friend not to play with little boys. It's a sin you know." Cathy replied. The man suddenly grabbed her throat.

"It would be easy, to squeeze that pretty little neck of yours." He whispered leaning in closer. Cathy felt his hot breath on her face. She closed her eyes afraid of what was about to happen next.

She opened her eyes when she heard the solider moan in pain. Looking down she saw the tip of a blade sticking out the man's chest and almost touching her breasts. The blade withdrew and the solider fell to the ground. Cathy's mouth hung slightly ajar, she looked up to see the angry expression of the Count.

"That is three of my men that have died because of you."

"Because of me? You know I would have thought soldiers of the Vatican would be a little more meritorious."

Riario looked at her unamused. "They are all damned. Most of them rape and steal in their free time."

"Then why do you employ them?" She asked.

"Because there lives are worthless and expendable." He said without remorse.

Cathy looked at Riario curiously. His answer disturbed her, but she could not help but marvel out how he openly answered her questions instead of dismissing her.

"Lady Caterina." Riario said in a softer but still stern tone.

"Yes."

"When we arrive in Rome, I need you to be less disagreeable."

"Disagreeable?" She questioned offended.

"Rome is a land of tradition and order. You must play your cards carefully. That means no sword play, and no trousers. And no more English dresses." He said giving her a once over.

Just as Cathy was about to protest he directed his gaze at her reassuring her of the sincerity of his concern, his eyes were softer now not filled with intensity as they normally were.

"Fine." She said. The Count looked a bit surprised at her compliance.

"Also Lady Caterina, you must always be on time. His Holiness is not to be kept waiting."

"Alright Riario. I will play by your rules but you must promise me one thing." Cathy said.

Riario sighed internally, he was not use to compromising especially with a woman.

"What do you desire?" He asked. A question he was sick of asking. Could he ever, just once, get what he wanted without having to compromise?

"Promise me when you marry Costanza, you will treat her well and with respect. I have heard stories about the men from that Vatican, very troubling stories. And I worry for her. Would you love her?" The young woman inquired.

Riario could not mask his bewildered expression. Out of all things she could have asked for money, power, information, she asked for love for her cousin. She did not wish to exploit him or manipulate him. She made no demands for herself. Her innocence startled him. She possessed a goodness that Riario had long forgotten.

Cathy waited for the Count's response, he seemed to be in deep thought and Cathy did not dare interrupt.

After a long while he spoke, "Costanza will be well looked after."

Riario refused to look at Cathy but offered his arm. She took it immediately and they walked back to the rest of the party in tense silence.


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival in Rome

The beauty of Rome rivaled London and Paris combined. Cathy was utterly amazed at how grand everything was, she hardly noticed the terrible reek of shit. The citizens of Rome stared at her with curious yet hesitant eyes as she trotted along behind the Count on her white horse.

_They had finally reached Vatican City._

Riario dismounted his horse. Cathy followed suit. Someone once told her Rome hid the key to the universe, it must since she stood in awe marveling at a place that looked like Heaven itself.

"Captivating isn't it?" Riario said with a hint of a smile. Cathy looked over at him, her eyes shining with wonder causing him to chuckle.

Riario walked over to the carriage to help Costanza out. He gave her his arm and led both her and Cathy inside the city. Cathy's eyes were scanning everywhere trying to take it all in. Costanza was more focused on the Count the beauty of the buildings.

"Lady Costanza, Lady Caterina." An older gentlemen dressed in black robes spoke. Cathy's attention was drawn away from the scenery and to the man in front of her.

"It is a pleasure to welcome you to our beloved city." The man bowed. Cathy looked at the man curiously, something about him struck her, as if she had known him once before.

"Ladies, this is Lupo Mercuri, Curator of the Vatican's Archives," Riario introduced.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance sir." Costanza said with a nod.

"Indeed." Cathy agreed looking intensely at the man. His name rang a bell in her memory. One that she was desperately trying to forgot. Lupo looked at her relentlessly.

_He knew. _ Cathy swallowed.

Riario cleared his throat, somewhat amused with Cathy and Lupo's apparent fascination with each other, somewhat confused, and somewhat annoyed.

"His Holinesses wishes to properly greet out guests at dinner tonight." Lupo said.

"Of course." Riario nodded.

"I hope this does not displease you ladies, I know you have had a terribly long journey. You'll have to excuse Girolamo, he forgets that not everyone is as expedient as himself." The old man said playfully.

Cathy couldn't help but smile at this. Costanza let out her signature giggle.

"Lady Costanza if you come with me I would like to show you something before you are shown to your room." Lupo said offering his arm out to Costanza. She took it willingly looking back at Cathy with an amused expression.

Riario and Cathy watched as the Curator whisked Costanza away.

"You do not like Lupo." Riario stated plainly, not bothering to make his observation sound questioning.

"He seems too charming to be honest, his smile too fabricated." Cathy replied.

Riario laughed. Cathy looked over at him incredulously. She had never once heard him laugh; it sounded it very odd to her yet sweet at the same time.

Riario offered his arm and Cathy took it without hesitation. They began to walk further into the city.

"You must learn to mask your disapproval. Lupo is a very powerful and important man, one of the most important in Rome and to his Holiness."

"I thought that was you. "

Riario paused for moment staring at the woman on his arm.

"He may be important in Rome, but not to Rome, like you my lord." Cathy smiled returning his glance. He saw a hint of a playful smile but dared not engage.

"That's right." He managed to say before continuing forward. He wondered if Caterina was being sincere or if she was teasing him. After a while, they arrived at the room where Cathy would be staying. It was a rather lovely room, large, full of beautiful paintings, and a large bed with a white canopy.

"I hope you are comfortable here, Lady Caterina." Riario said watching Cathy marvel at the room.

Cathy turned around excitedly. "Comfortable? It has far exceeded my satisfaction."

"I am glad. Now I must take my leave off you, a servant will be here around dusk to help you ready for dinner." Riario said and turned around to leave the room.

"Riario." Cathy called after him.

"Yes." He said glancing back at her.

"It's Cathy. But I know that's too intimate for you, so it's Caterina. I'm not sure I qualify as lady." She said with a suggestive smile.

"You only embody the desirable aspects of a lady, Caterina." Riario murmured before quickly exiting the room.

Cathy blushed. She felt apprehensive to trust Riario, but at the same time she felt as if he was the only one in Rome who would be in a position to help her if she got into trouble. With Lupo here, she definitely needed to secure Riario's favor.

She sighed before walking over to the bed and falling asleep.

Cathy awoke to the sound of metal plates clanking together. She immediately leapt out of bed ready to face the intruder. Glancing to her right, she saw her trunk and belongings placed at the end of the bed. She ran over to open it, grabbing her sword.

A dark-skinned woman appeared from the around the corner, Cathy quickly pointed her sword in the stranger's direction which caused the mysterious women to jump back in fright.

"Sorry, my lady, Lord and Master Girolamo, told me to attend to you while you stay here." She spoke slowly, a bit hesitant.

Cathy examined the girl before lowering her sword and setting it back in the trunk. She had seen Abyssinians when traveling to Africa with the English.

"Riario sent you here?" Cathy questioned still a bit skeptical.

"Yes milady, he asked that I look after you for your stay. " The woman said with her eyes glued to the floor.

Cathy walked over to the woman and gently raised her chin so she could see the Abyssinian's face.

"You are pretty for a slave girl." Cathy said. " Why would Riario send me a slave and not a servant?"

The woman did everything she could to avoid Cathy's gaze. Cathy sighed and walked to back towards the bed.

"Master Girolamo, you must be his personal slave is that correct?" Cathy asked.

The woman simply nodded.

"What is your name?" Cathy asked.

"Zita." The woman whispered.

"Well Zita, do you mind helping me into this gown, it's Italian, and I haven't worn an Italian dress in a long time. They are quite dreadful." Cathy smiled.

The slave girl bowed and walked over to help Cathy dress.

The gown Cathy slipped into was a royal blue; the sleeves were puffy around the shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror and scowled. Zita began brushing Cathy's hair.

"I cut my hair." Cathy announced. Clearly it was obvious to Zita, but she felt the need to say it.

"I have never seen a lady of Rome with her hair not past her waist." Zita said making eye contact with Cathy in the mirror.

"Well I'm not a lady of Rome." Cathy smirked. "Do you see many ladies here in Vatican City?"

As soon as the words left her mouth Cathy regretted them. Zita was Riario's slave, she would know if the Count were a womanizer. The problem was Cathy couldn't figure out if she was asking on behave of Costanza, or her own curiosity.

The black woman paused for a moment before answering, "No more than usual I suppose, surely none of significance such as you and your cousin milady."

Cathy smiled back at Zita in the mirror before turning around. Riario trained this slave well.

"How do I look? And be brutally honest Zita, you mustn't lie to me." She asked.

"You look beautiful milday." Zita spoke softly.

"Thanks to you of course." Cathy smiled before exiting the room. A man was waiting outside her door to lead her to dinning room.

Cathy entered the dining hall. There seemed to be at least one hundred people chatting, eating, laughing, and drinking. Cathy looked around for Costanza or Riario but she could find neither. She stood hopeless in the midst of the Vatican members.

"Are you as lost as I am?" A voice whispered into her ear. Cathy turned around to see the face of a handsome young man dressed in regal attire.

"I am afraid so. I think we might be the only two here without crossing hanging around our necks." Cathy replied looking out at the crowd once again.

The man laughed.

"Caterina!"

Cathy saw Costanza and the Count approaching. She instantly felt relieved.

"Lady Costanza, this is King Ferdinand of Naples." Riario spoke. The man that stood beside Cathy grabbed Costanza's hand and kissed it gently.

Cathy looked over startled at the man next to her.

_King of Naples? _Cathy's cheeks lit up in embarrassment.

"And I see you have already met Lady Caterina." Riario said looking at Cathy who did not return his gaze instead she stared at Ferdinand. He felt an intense burning in his chest when the king kissed Caterina's hand and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Lady Caterina, would you please be my company for the night?" The king asked with a sly smile.

"Only if you would call me Cathy my lord, I prefer it immensely." Cathy answered eagerly. The King was quite magnificent and very dashing. Cathy had never had a man so handsome kiss her hand before.

"As you wish sweet Cathy." The King replied. Cathy gingerly placed her arm in his.

"Are we off then Riario?" The King asked with a haughty grin.

Riario bit his lip and nodded. Ferdinand and Cathy followed Riario and Costanza into another room, much grander than the dining hall.

**Another chapter! Yay! Tell me what you guys think! :D Rome is not as bad as Cathy thought, at least not yet. **


	7. Chapter 6

Cathy marveled at the beauty of the room. Beautiful paintings graced the walls, stain glass windows glittered in the moonlight, and hundreds of candles lit the room. It was divine. There were less people in this room; Cathy assumed they were all of great importance. She recognized Lupo among the men; she felt her stomach drop as he nodded in her direction.

Two large doors flew open at the end of the room, and in entered his Holiness, dressed in golden and white robes. The room fell silent as the Pope walked over to Riario and Lady Costanza.

Cathy watched Costanza bow and kiss the Pope's hand. Cathy tried her hardest not to laugh. She knew it was wicked of her, but I mean honestly, the Pope looked more like a king than a man of God. Ferdinand noticed Cathy's amusement and smiled deviously at her, making it even harder for her not to laugh. Riario followed suit, making Cathy's amusement vanish. Riario seemed quite invincible to Cathy but even he had to answer to someone.

The Pope left her cousin and approached Cathy. She felt Ferdinand stiffen and straightened himself at her side before bowing a bit exaggeratedly and kissing the Pope's hand. Cathy dared not look the Pope in the eyes, she bowed and kissed the Pope's hand before her curiosity came over her and she looked. The Pope's gaze was intense and intimidating. Cathy felt as if God himself was judging her. His gazed lingered on her a little longer than it did on the others, and Cathy felt a feeling of dread overcome her.

_He knew. Lupo told him. _

Just when Cathy thought her fate was sealed, the Pope smiled at her and turned around.

"My fellow brother and sisters of the Lord, I am pleased to welcome our honored guests Lady Costanza, Lady Caterina, and King Ferdinand of Naples."

The men in the room silently muttered amongst themselves.

"And now let us feast in the Lord's name." The Pope exclaimed.

A large table with about fifteen seats rested in the center of the room. The Pope sat at the end of the table, Lupo on his right and Riario on his left. Costanza sat next to Riario. Ferdinand led Cathy over to the table. He sat directly beside Lupo, and pulled out the chair for Cathy to sit beside him. The whole thing felt quite surreal to Cathy as if it were a dream.

They soon began eating when the servants brought piles of food to the table. Cathy immediately went for the wine to calm her nerves. Of all the adventures she had been on nothing was more dangerous than a dinner party.

"Has my beloved nephew been able to keep you ladies sufficiently entertained?" The Pope asked sweeping his gaze from Costanza to Cathy.

"Yes, your Holiness, he has been most gracious to us." Costanza said with her charming voice and sweet smile. Cathy watched a satisfied expression sweep across the Pope's face. Costanza was slowly winning his favor. Riario smiled at Costanza.

"And you Lady Caterina?" The Pope asked directing his gaze at Cathy. She cleared her throat and wiped her lips.

"Count Riario has behaved most amiably my lord." Cathy said looking over at Riario whose expression turned to stone. Both her and the Pope seemed to notice this.

" I surprised when Girolamo asked for both you and Lady Costanza too come to Rome, the count seems to think you posses many desirable qualities Lady Caterina."

Cathy's cheeks flushed dark red and Riario choked on his wine a bit. An awkward silence overfell the table.

"I've known Lady Caterina for less than an hour and I think she is the most charming and intelligent of ladies." Ferdinand said coming to the rescue. Cathy thanked God for Ferdinand. She smiled meekly at the King before focusing her gaze on her food. She dared for a moment to look at Riario but he seemed determined to not look in her direction.

"Lady Caterina I hear you have traveled very much?" Lupo stated. Cathy cringed inside.

"Yes sir, I have recently arrived in Italy, having spent the last four years abroad." Cathy said.

"Where did you travel too?" Lupo inquired.

_Why is he asking me these questions? _ She knew that Lupo already knew where she had been.

"I spent sometime in France and England. I was in Spain for about a week, and Scotland for another." Cathy said drinking more of wine.

"That's quite impressive." Ferdinand added. Pouring more wine into his and Cathy's cups.

"She is very lucky isn't she?" Costanza chimed in.

The Pope agreed with Costanza. "Indeed. That is quite a bit of traveling for a lady."

"Is that all the places you've been to Lady Caterina?" Lupo asked with an intense gaze. Cathy felt as if he were burning holes into her person. Riario looked up at Lupo in confusion.

"Actually when I was staying with the English I also went to Africa and Constantinople." Cathy answered honestly. If Lupo wanted to play games Cathy might as well play along.

Riario dropped his fork on his plate and looked directly at Cathy. He stared at her partly in shock and partly with warning. She had said something she should not have said. Costanza also looked very curiously at Cathy, her cousin had no idea she went to the East, no one in her family did.

The Pope exchanged an unreadable glance with Lupo. Riario cleared his throat and stared talking about all the things he wished to show Costanza while in Rome. Lupo left the dining room quickly after his interrogation of Cathy, and the Pope pretended to listen to Riario and Costanza chattering, but his focus was intently on Caterina.

Cathy spent the rest of the night answering the questions of Ferdinand about her travels. She could not think of anything else except for the Pope's keen eyes watching her.

Riario retired to his room, his head spinning. He had drunk to much wine and was now paying the price for divulging in desire. He threw himself onto the chair and unbuttoned his shirt.

_Why were Lupo and his Father so fascinated with Caterina? _

_And why had Caterina not told anyone of her journey to the Ottoman Empire?_

_Why was she there in the first place?_

Riario looked up to see the smiling face of Zita as she brought a pitcher of water and placed it on the table next to his seat. He watched as she poured the water into the glass and handed to him. She then walked in front of him and looked at him with burning eyes. Riario took a sip staring intently at the woman before him; she was beautiful.

"Anything of interest arise in our Caterina chambers?" Riario asked. Zita looked at him with a sly smile as she lowered one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder.

"Well first she put a sword to my throat."

Riario raised an eyebrow.

"And then she apologized." Zita said as her hand moved to undo the other strap.

"She asked about Lupo, I was not much help there." Zita smiled as the fabric fell down her body revealing her naked form. Riario breathed in deeply admiring the woman in front of him.

"Yes Lupo gave Lady Caterina quite a hard time at dinner." He remarked his free hand reaching forward to caress the slave girl's breast.

"Oh and she asked about you, and how many women visit your chamber." She whispered as the Count's finger grazed her nipple.

"And what did you say?" He whispered back.

"None as fair as her." She whimpered.

"Good." Riario said. He immediately stood up and walked over to the bed. "That is all Zita, you may go."

The slave girl hesitated for moment before picking up her gown and quickly running out of the room.

He wanted to love her and perhaps at a time he did. But now all he could see in her was his father. Besides he had enough desire for one night.

Cathy awoke to a banging on her door. She sat up in her bed as the door burst open. In came the King with a wicked grin on his face, Cathy pulled up the sheets around her body tightly.

"King Ferdinand this is highly improper." Cathy said in shock. Zita walked in behind Ferdinand with a frightful expression.

"Since when do you care about what's proper Cathy?" The king exclaimed.

Cathy couldn't help but smile. He was right. It had been two weeks since she had arrived at Rome. Ferdinand proved to be a good friend and her only confident. Riario seemed to avoid her like the plague, and Costanza was too busy fawning over him to notice her cousin. Lupo had mysteriously disappeared after the night he embarrassed her at dinner.

"Well you definitely scared poor Zita."

Cathy and the King looked at Zita who had her back turned away from them.

"Well get up, I want to walk the gardens with you." He said quickly turning around to leave. He stopped at the door.

"And bring your sword." He smiled looking down at the blade that lay on top of Cathy's trunk.

Cathy jumped out of bed and put on one of her English dresses. She was tired of Italian ones for she could hardly breathe in them and could move little. She fastened her sword to her side and took off running to the gardens.

She arrived to find no one in sight. She scanned the gardens for Ferdinand but was unable to see him.

"Are you ready for me?" A familiar voice called behind Cathy. She turned around to see the King grinning with his blade pointed toward her.

Cathy laughed and drew her sword.

"Are you ready for me?" She teased.

The two began to dance across the garden swords clashing against each other. Cathy was impressed by the King's swordplay. He was rather good, but not good enough. She disarmed him pointing her sword straight at his throat. The King breathed heavily looking back at his opponent with a cheeky smile.

"Bravo Cathy!" Costanza clapped emerging from behind one of the pillars with Riario.

Cathy pitched her blade into the ground and gave an overdramatic bow. "Anything for you milady."

Ferdinand laughed in amusement.

"I daresay Cathy you are the best swordsmen I've ever seen! Wouldn't you agree Riario?" The king praised causing Cathy to blush slightly.

"Lady Caterina is well-versed in many areas it seems." He replied.

"I'd like to see you try to defeat her Riario, I really think no man could beat her." Ferdinand challenged playfully.

"Girolamo is far to noble to fight a lady, my lord." Costanza cooed rubbing her hand on Riario's forearm.

The Count smiled dismissing the notion. Cathy raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps he just doesn't want to risk losing to a girl." Cathy teased removing her sword from the ground. Ferdinand smiled looking at the Count's bewildered expression.

"I assure you Lady Caterina, that I would never want to take arms against you." Riario replied.

"It's alright Riario, you don't have to admit you're afraid to lose." Cathy teased again; this time pushing it more than she knew was proper.

Suddenly Riario drew his sword pointing it straight at Cathy. She saw his brown eyes ignite with fury causing her stomach to drop. The two began banging their swords together, the sound of metal filling the air. Every move Cathy made Riario blocked, every trick she tried he countered, their fighting seemed to last for hours. Cathy began to grow tired; it was a battle of endurance. Suddenly Riario disarmed her. Before she could register what was happening, she was on her knees and felt a sharp blade gently brush her chin lifting it up. Her dark blues met Riario's piercing brown ones, both of them panting staring intensely at each other. Cathy felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she was sure the Count could hear it. The moment was soon interrupted by the sound of clapping. Riario and Cathy both looked up to see the Pope standing on one of the balconies over looking the gardens. He smiled and walked out of sight. For some reason Cathy felt disturbed by his smile. Riario clearly was, for he swiftly left the gardens without a word.

Ferdinand reached over to help Cathy off the ground. Costanza stood quietly. She seemed to be debating whether to follow after the Count.

"Well Cathy, you fought well but it seems like Riario is still Rome's champion for now." He remarked trying to ease the tension.

"Yes it seems so." Cathy said still staring at the spot were Riario disappeared.

**Two chapters in one day! Haha. Did you guys like this one too? ;) **


	8. Chapter 7

Costanza barged into Cathy's room mid- afternoon. Cathy was still asleep; it was the first time she had gotten to sleep in since her arrival in Rome.

"Cathy wake up!" Costanza shouted jumping onto Cathy's bed. Cathy groaned and rolled away from her cousin.

"Cathy please, it is late in the day already and we must get ready for the ball tonight!" Costanza exclaimed rolling over to where Cathy hid under the covers.

Cathy sat up immediately. "Ball? Seriously Costanza we are in Vatican City, why would there be a ball?"

Costanza looked at Cathy confused. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Who?"

"The King of course!"

Cathy looked at her cousin in confusion.

"Oh Cathy, King Ferdinand leaves Rome tomorrow, and the Pope is throwing a going away celebration."

Cathy frowned. Ferdinand had not told her he was leaving. And why was the Pope throwing a ball? Balls were traditionally used to celebrate good news; Ferdinand leaving hardly seemed a reason to throw a ball.

"Now get up Cathy we need to get ready."

Cathy sighed and reluctantly got out of bed.

Zita entered the room with two servant boys who placed a trunk on the ground and then immediately left.

"What's this?" Cathy asked looking at the wooden box.

"Girolamo bought us new dresses for tonight." Costanza cooed walking over to the trunk. Cathy watched Zita flinch as Costanza said the Count's name.

"What? That's absurd, how on earth would he know if they fit us?"

Costanza looked over at Zita before opening the trunk.

Cathy a little surprised looked over at the slave girl as well. Zita simply held her gaze on the floor.

"Oh my god Cathy, it's divine." Costanza said holding golden fabric. The fabric matched perfectly with the grand colors of Rome.

"Help me." Her cousin said stripping out of her current gown. Cathy blinked a few times before walking over to her cousin and helping her into the gown. Cathy tightened the corset strings in the back and guided her cousin to the mirror. Cathy didn't think it was possible but Costanza looked even more beautiful than she ever had. The dress was fit for a queen.

"Oh Cathy, I think I shall die of happiness. Girolamo is truly the most kind man I have ever met." Costanza said admiring herself in the mirror.

"Well he certainly knows how to pick out fabric." Cathy said. Costanza smiled before walking back to the trunk and taking out the second dress. The fabric was a beautiful crème color almost white. The dress was not regal like Costanza's, but simple and elegant.

"This one is for you." Costanza said admiring the fabric.

Riario tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. He loathed balls, parties, anything that involved dancing. The room was filled with all socialites from Rome. This disturbed him. The Vatican was a House of God not a fortress for scandalous entertainment. He stood next to the Pope who looked far too pleased with the set up.

"Anxious Girolamo?" The Pope asked noting the Count's demeanor. The Pope never removed his gaze from the party.

Riario hesitated for a moment. Tonight was the night that the Pope would announce his and Costanza's engagement. Of course he was anxious.

All of his pent up stresses left his mind the moment the two Milan ladies walked into the ballroom. Costanza looked more beautiful then Riario had ever seen her. He almost wanted to marry her. When their engagement was announced all the men in the room would look at him in envy.

His eyes drifted to the woman beside his soon to be wife. Riario felt his heart leap out of his chest. Caterina stood beside her cousin looking like the angels painted on the ceiling of the Roman churches. Her olive skin glowed in the fabric.

The Pope noticed his nephew's gaze on Sforza's daughter. He understood why is nephew was so fascinated with Caterina. Costanza may be beautiful but Lady Caterina possessed something that most woman did not, wit.

Riario danced with Costanza multiple times as he was obligated to do so. His focus was not his partner but another's. Ferdinand whisked Cathy around the dance floor in such a princely manner, Riario was sure Cathy had to be taken with him. This thought disturbed him. Every time he saw her laugh he felt the need to kill Ferdinand.

Ferdinand asked Costanza for a dance leaving Cathy to stand on the sidelines with the Count. He stood silently without looking at her. He did not ask her to dance. Instead they stood in awkward silence. Cathy noted that his hands were clenched in fists at his sides; she wondered why he was so disgruntled.

"It's happening tonight isn't it?" She asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Nobody throws balls to say good-bye." Cathy said glancing over at the Count. He stiffened before returning her gaze. Cathy could have sworn she saw a hint of regret in his brown eyes. It was quickly masked with an expression of indifference.

"Lady Caterina." Riario nodded before promptly walking away from her and out of sight.

The music stopped.

"Cathy what did you say to the poor Count to scare him away?" Costanza said in a breathy voice as she returned with Ferdinand from the dance floor. Before Cathy could defend herself, she felt her heart drop. Her eyes locked onto Lupo who was whispering something into Pope's ear. The Holy Father listened intently while staring directly at Caterina.

_Oh god, he knew. Lupo had discovered her secrets and was now revealing them to the Pope. Would they accuse her of hearsay? Would they burn her at the stake? _

Lupo left the Pope's side and disappeared out of the room. The Holy Father stood up and waved his hand, soon the whole room fell quiet. Cathy's heart beat rapidly in her chest.

_The moment of truth. _

"I would love to thank all of you for coming out tonight, it has been a pleasure to enjoy your company. Please have a good night." The Pope said before following Lupo out of the room.

Cathy knew she should go console her cousin who was expecting her engagement to be announced but she had to find out what Lupo told the Pope. She exited the ballroom in pursuit of the two men.

The halls were dark; Cathy could barely see anything as she snuck threw the corridors of Vatican City. She heard the whispers of voices in the distance. She quickened her pace. She snuck into a huge room with tons of columns. She closed the door as quietly as she could. The Pope and Lupo didn't seem to notice. Cathy hid behind the columns in the darkness.

There was a large pool of water in the middle of the room. Cathy assumed it must be some sort of enormous bath. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth to hold in a gasp when the Pope shed his clothes and walked naked into the bath.

_Maybe this was a bad idea. _

"She knows about the Turk, I'm certain of it. We captured one of the deckhands aboard the ship, and he said that when the Duke was dying he spent his last moments with the Sforza girl…alone."

"I am having a hard time understanding Lupo why a descendant of King Arthur would take the Sforza girl to Constantinople. What does she have to do in any of this? And why is the Turk looking for her now?" The Pope said as swam around in the water.

Cathy shuddered. She was right Lupo did know. She remembered exactly the last words the Duke told her before he died.

_Do not trust the Turk._

"The deckhand also said that after the Duke died, they kept on to Constantinople. All that was told to the crew was that urgent news had to be delivered by mouth. When they arrived only Sforza and the late Duke's captain general left the ship. They were gone for three days before they returned to the ship and went back to England." Lupo said.

"There is something else…"

The Pope looked at him curiously.

"There were mysterious circumstances surrounding the birth of the Sforza girl. Her mother was a peasant girl from Vinci."

"What?" The Pope said standing up in the water. Cathy groaned inwardly at seeing the Pope naked again.

"She is the sister of the artist Leonardo Da Vinci." Lupo stated.

"Impossible!" The Pope shouted.

"The Turk is looking for her in case Da Vinci fails and he needs a new champion."

Cathy listened silently in awe. She had no idea the Turk was looking for her. She had come back to Italy because her father requested her and she heard that the Turk was spotted in Florence. She had been searching for him ever since the Duke died. As for her mother, she had never known her. She assumed that her mother was a peasant because her father never spoke of her. She had no idea that she had a brother that was an artist. Lucrezia had mentioned a Da Vinci in her letter to Cathy.

"Does she know?" The Pope asked.

"I have no reason to believe that she does. Her father would have never told her no doubt and the Duke certainly had no idea." Lupo answered.

The Pope looked satisfied with this. "What of Da Vinci?"

"He is sailing towards the West on an illegal opium vessel."

"Does he know where the Book of Leaves is?"

"He has a compass in his possession that can direct him to it." Lupo stated.

"How do you know this?"

"One of your nephew's spies in Florence."

"Girolamo has done well with the rats in the Florence." The Pope stated. "You and Girolamo will set sail after Da Vinci the week after next."

"I beg your pardon your Holiness? Isn't that soon? With the wedding…"

"Time is an allusion now. Girolamo is not going to marry Costanza." The Pope cut in.

Before these words registered in Cathy's mind. A firm hand covered her mouth and she felt a blade jabbed against her side. Her heart raced in fright. She was doomed. Her captor dragged her away from the columns and further into the darkness. The sight of the bathtub, the Pope, and Lupo faded.

Cathy felt her back hit a stonewall; the blade at her side was now hovering over her neck. She opened her eyes.

"I should slit your throat." Riario whispered. His dark eyes glistened with anger unlike Cathy had ever seen. He really did mean it. He grabbed Cathy roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the room and through the corridors. She dared not try to resist. Once they were far away from room Cathy entered to spy on Lupo and the Pope, Riario slammed her against the wall again, his hand firmly around her neck, his breath hot on her face.

"I should kill you for overhearing what you did. I should kill you for spying on the Pope, I should kill you for disrespecting your host in such a manner, I should kill you for defying God's will." Riario yelled as hand started to squeeze Cathy's neck

Cathy gently placed one of her small hands on Riario's wrist. Her dark blue eyes penetrated his own but he did not detect a hint of fear in them. This enraged him even more.

"Are you really going after the Book of Leaves? Is that why you are to marry Costanza? So you can get ahold of Milan's navy?" Cathy challenged.

Riario looked incredulously at the woman in front of him. How dare she ask him such questions after the crimes she had committed! He couldn't believe she was questioning his character after what she had done!

"If you are sailing to the new world, I am coming with you." She said plainly.

Riario stepped away laughing, releasing Cathy in the process. Her hand flew up to her neck instinctively.

"I'm serious. I am coming with you." Cathy said a bit peeved with his sarcastic laughter. Riario's face turned to stone again.

"You will pack up your things and leave Rome tomorrow." He growled. "Consider yourself lucky, you should be dead."

Riario gave Cathy a once over glace with a scowl before turning to walk down the hall.

"What if God willed me to do what I did?" Cathy called after him.

Riario stopped.

"What if God wanted me to know you and your pious pope were going after the Book of Leaves and that's why I was so inclined to follow him?" Cathy challenged further.

Riario turned around to face his opponent.

"Maybe God doesn't trust you or his holiness with such a task." Cathy stated sarcastically.

The back of Riario's hand slammed into Cathy's cheek. She stumbled back in pain. He had slapped her.

"And what do you know of God's will? Who are you to question his Holiness, God's chosen spokesmen?" Riario yelled.

"Clearly I know more about your God than you do." Cathy stated.

Riario raised his hand to slap her again.

"To him who strikes you on the cheek, offer the other one also." Cathy quoted stabling herself for Riario's fist.

Riario dropped his hand to his side. Cathy noticed his reaction to her words and walked toward him, He simply stared at her the closer she got.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear. He stood as still as a statue.

"Kill me and you'll never capture Da Vinci." She whispered. Her lips lingered in his ear for a moment before gently kissing his jaw line.

Riario couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh the moment he felt her lips touch his skin. He could feel her tongue lightly tracing the outside of his ear. Cathy smirked to herself at how incredibly wicked she was being. It was as if something foreign had possessed her, something she had no control over.

He turned to face her, no longer being able to stand the teasing. His brown eyes latched onto her blue ones. His gaze lingered down to her plump lips; he could hear her breathing speed up as he stared at them.

"Ahhh Riario!" A voice from across the hall interrupted. Cathy swiftly stepped away from the Count.

"Just the man I was looking for." Lupo said walking towards them.

Cathy took this as her cue to escape. She took off down the dark hallway not daring to look back.

**Longest chapter yet! Cathy is starting to get into some trouble. And she has been hiding some pretty big secrets! What do you guys think? Should Riario trust her? **


	9. Chapter 8

Cathy awoke early the next morning, before light to a male servant and the Pope bursting into her room. She sat up in surprise not bothering to cover herself with the sheets.

"Your Holiness…"Cathy uttered confused.

"Leave us." The Pope said to the servant. The young man left, leaving Cathy to the mercy of the Pope.

"Your cousin Costanza was sent home this morning to Milan." The Pope said.

"What?" Cathy said jumping out of the bed. The Pope's gazed lingered over her forum. She suddenly felt exposed under the thin material of her nightgown.

"We have no use for her anymore." The Pope said rather plainly.

"No use?" Cathy exclaimed. "You just brought her here to entertain your nephew, only to throw her out as if she were a prostitute?"

The Pope smiled slyly. This enraged Cathy.

"When my father hears about this…"

"Ah yes. I thought the Duke of Sforza would not take the sudden dismissal of his most prized possession very well. There are rumors you know, of Lady Costanza and the Duke…committing some very unholy acts." The Pope spoke as he sat down in the chair beside the window.

"How dare you!" Cathy shouted. Of course she had heard the rumors as well, it was just gossip amongst servants, wasn't it? She remembered how Giuliano use to tease Carlo about it.

"I would not want Girolamo caught up in potential scandal. Surely you can understand that Lady Sforza."

Cathy huffed. "Well I guess I shall pack my bags then, I can be gone in an hour."

"You misunderstand me. You must stay."

"You expect me to stay after how you have treated my cousin?" She asked taken aback.

"You will stay." The Pope said seeming unamused.

"You are mistaken, your Holiness, I am leaving today." Cathy replied firmly.

The Pope stood up; he looked at Cathy with a very serious expression. He was not use to being challenged.

"Do not make this unpleasant for yourself Lady Caterina. There will be guards on you at all times, you cannot run."

"So I am a prisoner then?" Cathy asked. The reality of the situation was being to set in. Riario must have told the Pope of her eavesdropping and now she was to be walled up in Vatican City.

"Choose to look at it anyway you like." The Pope remarked before he headed for the door.

"There is not a cage you can build that could contain me." Cathy spoke.

"Are you sure about that?" The Pope questioned turning around to face his challenger. "Marriage is the best cage of all wouldn't you say?"

Cathy looked at the old man in confusion.

"It does not have to be this way Lady Caterina, we could help each other you know."

"You could help me? I seriously doubt that. There is nothing I would ever want from you or the Vatican."

"I can give you the Turk's head on a silver platter if you like." The Pope said.

This captured her attention. She wanted nothing more than to find the Turk. Cathy felt herself breaking to the man's will. He smiled when he noticed her thoughtful consideration of his offer.

"To find him we will need Milan's assistance."

"My father would never assist you after the way Costanza was treated." Cathy said blatantly.

"He would if his eldest daughter was the Countess of Rome."

Cathy's mouth dropped to the floor. "Of what do you suggest?"

"Do not play coy Lady Caterina. You will marry Girolamo."

Cathy stood in shock at what the Pope was saying.

"Does this displease you?" He asked noting her bewildered expression.

"Yes!" She shouted. "I mean no. Well, I'm not sure. Have you told Riario about this?"

"Obviously." The Pope answered annoyed. He had not planned for this conversation to carry on so long.

"And what did he say?" Cathy asked taking a step towards the Pope.

"He agreed."

"Why?" Cathy asked, surprised by his answer.

"Perhaps he is fond of you." The Pope shrugged. Cathy's dark blue eyes lite up. This pleased her.

"Or perhaps he is doing God's will and playing his part in the advancement of the Church. A role you will soon come to know very well." The Pope said before walking out of the room.

Cathy did not care about the Pope's insinuations. He could never suppress her. She sat on her bed to try to comprehend everything that had just happened. Was she a prisoner? Was she to be forced to marry Riario? Or did she want to marry him? Did she even want to get married? What would her father say? What Carlo say? Or the Medici's? What would Costanza think? _Oh God, Costanza! She would hate me for eternity._

**_This was super short! But I really wanted to update, I will be adding more hopefully tonight or later this week. Midterms are eating away all of my time! ;) _**


	10. Chapter 9

A few days passed. The Pope convinced Cathy to write a letter to her father, detailing her engagement to Riario and how the wedding would be taking place to soon for his attendance. Cathy had only seen Riario at meals; he had refused to look at her both evenings. In fact he was actively avoiding her and she could feel his cold demeanor radiate from across the table. Cathy already felt the regret gnawing away at her. They were to be married tomorrow and the Count was already being extremely unpleasant.

Suddenly the doors to the dining hall burst open. The dinner party all stood up from their seats abruptly to identify the intruder. Cathy's face turned white when she registered the disheveled form of her brother.

Carlo instantly marched towards Cathy before being restrained by Vatican guards, "Cathy what have they done too you?"

At the sight of the guards ceasing her brother Cathy gasped and began to advance towards her brother before firm arms enveloped her waist.

"Carlo! Let him go! Where are you taking him? Please!" Cathy pleaded looking over at Pope who did nothing to stop the guards from dragging her brother away.

"Cathy!" Carlo shouted.

"Carlo! Carlo! Let me go! Let me go now!" Cathy screamed desperately trying to break free from Riario's grasp. She tried with all her might to escape the Count's grip to no avail. After about five more minutes of struggling Cathy gave up. She could feel Riario's chest heaving against. He held her like this for a few moments before releasing her. Cathy immediately barraged out of the dining hall in fury.

"See to it that she doesn't cause any trouble. " The Pope said sitting back down. Riario looked over at the Pope in frustration, he did not understand why his father had treated Caterina's brother this way.

"Oh and Girolamo, make sure she has no contact with him."

Riario sighed and swiftly left the room after Caterina. He eventually found her holding herself up against a pillar, sobbing. A pang of sadness began to burn in his stomach when he saw Caterina in this state.

Cathy noticed Riaro's presence and straightened herself up before walking over to him. She got so close to his face that Riario felt uncomfortable, especially since he had to stare into her tear-ridden eyes.

"What have you done to my brother?" She whimpered.

Riario rubbed his lips together in discomfort.

"I assume he has been taken to the dungeons."

Another whimper escaped Cathy's lips. She cared for no one in the world like her brother; she had to do help him somehow.

"Take me to him."

"You have been forbidden access to him."

Cathy froze. Riaro saw the flame ignite rapidly in her eyes.

"You think you can keep me from him, well you are in for quite a shock. I warn you now Riario I can be very resourceful when I want to be." Cathy spoke swiftly. "And I am sure that is a trait you will find most disagreeable in the coming years."

The two stared at each other for a moment, Cathy with hate and Riario with apprehension.

"See you tomorrow darling." Cathy spitefully whispered into his ear before retiring to her chambers.

Riario let out a deep sigh when he was sure that Caterina was out of sight. It seemed as if things were already starting off on a terrible note, and they were about to get worse. He admired Caterina very much, and was almost pleased when the Pope demanded him to marry her. However, judging by the look in her eyes, she would never forgive him for the imprisonment of her brother.

**Quite a short chapter, but I have neglected this story and I really wanted to update. At least the wedding will be soon! ;) **


End file.
